


Tall Guy and the Tip Jar

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Coffee Shop, College, M/M, baekhyun the barista, dont judge me plz, ends before you know it, jongdae is dumb in this don't be like him, kinda bribing to fall in love (?), really dumb and short ofc, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: Baekhyun hates working at the cafe, because nothing good ever comes out of that place. Except...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this all in one day a couple weeks ago and then i never posted it because it sucks and i just needed to write /something/. howEVER i hate scrapping my stuff so like,,,read it if you want but it's not that good lol :))

Baekhyun pushes the doors open of the café, the warm heat inside rushing across his face and making his frost-bitten cheeks a little less red. He hates getting up at ungodly hours just to open up the café. Nothing good comes out of this place anyways.

Baekhyun goes behind the counter, checking the money in the register and rolling his eyes at the sticky note stuck on the machine.

_I'm gonna be a little late on Tuesday, so don't sneak any of the pastries, because I'll know. -Jongdae_

Sneaky bitch. Jongdae sticks the same damn note at least twice a month and it's no surprise to any of the workers who have to open up instead of him. _It's because I'm the co-manager and I deserve an extra hour of sleep._ Jongdae argues, but everyone calls bullshit. 

Baekhyun huffs, dragging out a small chalkboard from the storage closet and writing _Today's Specials!_ at the top before listing a couple of warm drinks that are in season. He then drags the board out onto the sidewalk, hoping it catches someone's attention.

  
  


Baekhyun slumps behind the register, tapping his fingers on the counter, waiting for his first customer. He glances at the clock. _Tick tick tick._ Fuck, where is everybody? It's seven thirty on a Tuesday morning, there should totally be more customers!

Just then, a handsomely tall man stumbles past the door, looking disheveled and frantic as he slaps a bill on the counter. "Black coffee."

Baekhyun looks him up and down.

The guy sighs. " _Please?_ "

Baekhyun groans, gripping his hair tightly. "Why the fuck did I even make that sign?"

The guy stares at him like he has three heads. " _What?_ "

Baekhyun points to the sidewalk, the customer turning around. "Huh. I didn't even see that."

"For fuck's sake, how boring can you people be?"

Tall guy looks offended. "Excuse me?"

"I mean we have hazelnut macchiatos and iced mocha, but everyone orders the same two things: iced americano or, in your case, a fucking black coffee. Why the hell do we have a wide variety of drinks if we only sell two things? I'm sick of brewing the same old shit everyday! "

The guy raises his hands up in defeat. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I just wanted some coffee."

Baekhyun shakes his head, internally yelling at himself for acting so unprofessional. "I know. I'm sorry for acting up, sir. I'll get started on that black coffee now."

The man stops him, placing a hand on top of his, making Baekhyun jolt. "No it's fine. I'll take that iced mocha just to spice things up for you.”

Baekhyun looks at him, unimpressed. “ _Spice_ things up.”

“Yes?” the man chuckles. Baekhyun decides that he likes that sound very, very much.

“Okay. Iced mocha it is." He slips his hand out of the tall guy’s hold and turns around, switching on the machine and making some coffee.

The guy stands there awkwardly watching Baekhyun. The latter turns around. “May I help you with anything else, sir?”

The guy jumps a little. Cute. “O-oh! No, I’m just taking this to-go.”

Baekhyun hums, pouring the drink into a cup with ice, before slipping a paper straw through the opening on the lid. “Here you go sir.”

The customer smiles, sliding the bill that was already on the counter closer to him. Baekhyun shakes head. “It’s on me, don’t worry. Sorry for making you deal with my early morning grouchiness.”

The stranger frowns, pushing the bill to Baekhyun’s fingertips which were resting on the counter. “No, I insist.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Nope, not accepting it. But, if you really want to put that money to use, then…” he slyly pushes the tip jar into view.

The guy laughs melodiously, reading the label on the glass container. _Tips! Please support our poor, pathetic, puppy-like customer to help pay his college expenses!_

“I guess you are kinda puppy-like,” the guy says, placing the bill in the jar.

Baekhyun grins cheekily. “Thank you. And when Jongdae first put that label on, I almost whacked his head with my icing spatula, but then I realized that it was fucking genius. And now I can pay for college!”

The taller tilts his head. “Jongdae?”

“Co-manager. And possibly the most uncommitted manager in the world.”

The guys smiles, making Baekhyun blush a little. What the fuck?

“Hey, so I gotta go to class. Maybe I’ll see you around...” a glance to his name tag, “Baekhyun?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun sighs as he watches the tall guy leave. 

  
  
  


It’s been a few days and the guy never came back. And Baekhyun never saw him around campus, making him think that he had just dreamt up that entire encounter. Who knows.

But life goes on and Baekhyun finds himself bored in the empty café’ again, this time on a Saturday night. Everyone’s out clubbing and bar-hopping and Baekhyun’s stuck in a coffee shop. At night. On a Saturday. Honestly, fuck Jongdae and his assigned shifts and odd hours.

The door swings open just when Baekhyun was about to fall asleep on the counter. In walks tall guy.

“Hi,” the customer says, a little breathless.

Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open. “Hey. You finally came around, huh.”

The guy grins boyishly. “Guess so.” He clears his throat. “So. What interesting drink is in store for me?”

Baekhyun smirks, as he brews a warm cappuccino. As the taller reaches for it, Baekhyun pulls the cup back. “In exchange for your name?”

The guy places his hands on the counter, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I never told you. It’s Chanyeol.”

“Well, Chanyeol, here’s a cappuccino for you.” Chanyeol takes the cup. “As you can see, Chanyeol, I chose this drink purposefully because it is in a cup, meaning you can’t take it to-go.”

Chanyeol sips his drink, his eyes peeking out from over the cup’s rim. “It’s warm.”

“That, it is.”

This time, Chanyeol pays for the drink, taking out an extra bill and placing it in the tip jar.

Baekhyun bites back a smile. “You didn’t have to. You go to college too, I’m sure you need to save up as well.”

“Yes, but how can I win your heart then?” he replies, winking.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “I-”

Chanyeol gulps down the rest of the coffee and offers a sweet smile before leaving the café as well as Baekhyun speechless again.

  
  
  


It’s weeks later, and Baekhyun still hasn’t seen Chanyeol after their second encounter. Was he flirting? Was it just a joke? Baekhyun had no idea, but he knew he wanted to see the tall guy again.

  
  


And his wishes are answered, this time at around six in the afternoon on a Thursday. Again, one of their more laid-back times of day, allowing Baekhyun to chill and do some of his homework as he waited for customers. He's typing up his last sentence as Chanyeol swings the door open.

“Hi, Chanyeol! How may I help you?”

“Whatever you feel like making.”

Baekhyun smiles, jumping off his stool and proceeds to pour a shot of espresso.

“Here,” he slides the little glass to the taller, “Espresso, more concentrated caffeine.”

Chanyeol chuckles, looking at all the papers scattered about the table. “Looks like you need it more than me. What’s your major?”

“English Literature. Super fucking boring, I know. But, before you insult it, I’d just like to say that I like what I’m studying so your opinion doesn’t matter.”

The taller grins, watching Baekhyun get angry over nothing. “That’s not boring at all. You must speak English well.”

“I guess? It’s not perfect, but well enough.” Baekyun sits back on his stool, shutting his laptop closed. “What about you? What do you study?”

“Philosophy. And I think it’s actually really interesting, but I’d like to know your opinion anyways.”

“Wow, Chanyeol, you make me feel like a jerk.”

The taller laughs.

“Well, for the record, I think philosophy is very interesting. You can connect it to a lot of things. Especially literature.” 

“Exactly. Everyone’s interpretation of everything is varied, making it more intriguing to know perspectives.”

Baekhyun hums, taking Chanyeol’s now empty glass and placing it in the sink behind him.

“So what’s your perspective, Chanyeol?”

“Of what?”

“Of life.”

Chanyeol whistles lowly. “How many times have I been asked this? I guess I think life is what we make of it. The chances we take and don’t take. The people we trust and don’t. Our choices and our experiences. It’s all abstract.”

Baekhyun grins. “Wise words, Mr. Chanyeol. I feel enlightened to know your eye-opening perspective.”

Chanyeol giggles, which makes a smile automatically bloom on the smaller’s face.

“You’re cute.”

Chanyeol smirks. “I’m glad you noticed.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, despite the blush on his face. “It seems that you’re also cocky as fuck.”

“Glad you noticed that too,” he says. Just then, another customer walks in, causing Chanyeol to pay for his drink and add another bill to the tip jar. Then, he slips out the door, leaving Baekhyun to stare at the little note in the corner of his notebook.

_You’re cute too, Baekhyun :)_

Okay, he’s totally flirting back.

  
When Chanyeol visits the next time, Baekhyun’s prepared. It’s a Sunday morning, most people staying indoors with their families. But Baekhyun? No. Jongdae’s made him sit at the counter at seven sharp to wait for absolutely nobody to buy expensive coffee. But wait. 

The door swings open and Baekhyun finds a smile tugging at his lips when he recognizes that face.

“Hello, what would you like today, Chanyeol-ssi?”

A grin. “Surprise me.”

And so a plain, bland cup of black coffee is placed in front of the taller, who leans against the counter and gasps.

“No way.”

Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest. “Yes way, Mr. Chanyeol.”

“I’m honored to be drinking the quote-unquote ‘same old shit’ made by Baekhyun himself.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “It’s a treat. Which is why it’s on me, Mr. Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling to himself. “Okay, hand it over.”

Baekhyun slides the tip jar to him, glancing at Chanyeol’s expression hopefully as the taller takes it and slides a bill in. Then, he notices the note on the jar’s been replaced.

_Tips! Please help our enthusiastic, enamoured, English Lit. major reach his dreams of getting his funny, flirtatious, Philosophy major of a crush to like him back!!_

Chanyeol smiles brightly. “You went a little overboard with the alliterations there.”

Baekhyun scowls, trying to hide his smile. “That’s all you got from that?”

Chanyeol sips his bitter black coffee before answering all casually. “No. It also seems like you have a crush?”

“Yes…?”

“And who may he or she be, may I ask?”

“He’s an intellectual.”

“Hmm, and?”

“And very cute.”

“ _And?_ ”

Baekhyun glares. “ _And_ really fucking cocky.”

“Bingo.”

Chanyeol leans over the counter and places a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“I already like you back, Baekhyun,” he says, watching Baekhyun’s cheeks dust pink.

The smaller clears his throat. “How come you always come when there’s no one here?"

Chanyeol contemplates this for a bit. “I…don’t really know? Maybe it’s more intimate? Maybe because I’d rather stand here against the counter and talk, which may anger others in line? Not really sure, though.”

“Will you go out with me?” Baekhyun blurts out, immediately covering his mouth with his palm.

Chanyeol smiles softly at the action, pulling the smaller’s hand off his face and kissing his fingers. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really.”

Baekhyun grins, switching off the coffee machine and flipping the sign on the door to the _Sorry, we’re closed!_ side before taking a hold of Chanyeol’s hand and walking out into the cold night.

“Are you allowed to just leave your shift like that?” Chanyeol asks as the Baekhyun locks the café door.

“Whatever, Jongdae can go fuck himself for all I care. Or maybe he can show up to work and cover his own shift for once.”

Chanyeol giggles. “You’re so fired up all the time!”

“Yeah, you’d think I’m always like this, with the amount of time you’ve seen me go off. But in actuality, I’m very nice once you get to know me better.”

“Well, I’d love to get to know you better,” Chanyeol softly says, taking ahold of Baekhyun’s hand as they walk down the chilly sidewalk.

Baekhyun grins. “I’m glad my tip jar is so effective.”

"Me too." Chanyeol returns the smile, making Baekhyun's heart flutter. 

Okay, well maybe _something_ good came out of the café. 


	2. 2

"Baekhyun, the specials board doesn't have any specials on it," Jongdae says, walking behind the counter.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes."Glad you could join us, our lovely manager."

Jongdae flips him off as he takes off his coat.

"Why the fuck does the board say ‘I love you, Chanyeol' on it?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Because I love Chanyeol?"

"And so the world needs to know that?"

"Shut up Jongdae."

"I'M YOUR MANAGER."

"I'M YOUR HYUNG."

Customers start to stare. Jongdae rolls his eyes. "By four months, you idiot."

"Four months of me breathing oxygen while you were stuck kicking your mother's womb."

Jongdae facepalms. "I just can never comprehend the shit that spews out of your mouth, Baek.”

“Honestly, same.” A voice interrupts, making Jongdae whips his head to its owner. That fucking Park Chanyeol.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Oh great. The source of all my problems.”

Baekhyun whines. “Hey! You better comprehend the shit that spews out of my mouth! It’s very intellectual shit.”

Chanyeol points to Jongdae. “I’m surprised to see you here after, what, six weeks? And,” He swings his pointer finger to his boyfriend. “I love your intellectual shit, but doesn’t mean I have to necessarily understand it. By the way, I love today’s specials.”

Baekhyun grumbles to himself, while Jongdae flips off his worker’s boyfriend before pushing past the back doors into the kitchen.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “What a grouch. I’m sorry you have to work with him, Baekhyun.”

A shrug. “Again, he hardly shows up. Today was unfortunately one of the days that he did. But, it’s okay because you’re here now,” Baekhyun sing-songs, walking around the counter and leading the taller out of the coffee shop.

  
  
  


"Baekhyun, I wanted coffee," Chanyeol says and he swings their entwined hands between them.

"Too bad. I'm not spending another minute in the presence of Jongdae."

Chanyeol frowns, trying the coax the smaller.

"Don't even try, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol stomps his foot like the seven year old he is. "You're so snappy! You told me you're nicer once I got to know you better, which I have, but you're still so mean!"

Baekhyun cackles before swooping up and pressing a kiss to the taller's lips. "Cutie, we always have coffee! Let's go somewhere else."

“Like what?”

“Like, the library.”

Chanyeol grins, letting the shorter lead the way.

  
  


The musty smell of old books and yellowed pages are what keep Baekhyun happy. He lets his fingers dance upon the spines of the books on shelves, reading titles and trying to find something interesting.

“Baekhyun, what is your personal philosophy?” Chanyeol pipes up from where he’s sitting on the ground.

“Hmm, I hate Jongdae and I think you’re wonderful,” Baekhyun mutters, still reading book titles.

Chanyeol cackles, getting up and kissing the shorter square on the lips. “You’re hilarious, Baekhyun.”

“Mhm.” He turns around, and pulls a book off of the shelf. “Let’s read, Mr. Chanyeol.”

  
  


They spent hours reading, sharing ideas and sneaking heated kisses, hoping the old librarian wouldn't notice (she did, but she didn’t say anything). It's evening now, and Chanyeol's getting sleepy, his head tipping over and resting on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Can we sleep? I'm tired."

"Mmm." Baekhyun says softly, too engrossed with his book.

"Baekhyun," the taller whines.

"Hm?" He looks down at the head on his shoulder. "What, Mr. Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol smiles softly, leaning up and kissing the smaller's cheek. "Let's go home."

"Mine or yours?"

_ Ours. _ Chanyeol wants to say. "Mine."

"Okay, gimme a minute. Let me finish the page."

  
  
  


Chanyeol's apartment is more of a home than Baekhyun's, who couldn't afford one and lives on campus. The taller’s apartment is spacious and homey, making the couple feel warm and safe when they walk inside.

"Want me to make coffee?" Baekhyun asks, heading into the kitchen.

"Sure. I don't have hazelnut or caramel stuff today, though."

"No worries, I'll make your black coffee," he says, going through the cabinets and finding the mugs, the coffee beans, and the filter.  _ He fits right in. _ Chanyeol thinks.

By the time Baekhyun has made coffee, Chanyeol’s half-asleep on the couch. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers, tapping the taller’s shoulder.

Chanyeol opens his eyes, letting himself smile a little when he sees his boyfriend holding a warm mug of coffee in his hands. 

“For you, Mr. Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, passing him the mug. Chanyeol takes a sip and grins in satisfaction.

“Perfect.”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. “You have no taste. That’s bitter as fuck.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Well, you made it for me. Must mean that you really care.”

Baekhyun sits next to him, leaning into the taller’s side. “Maybe I do.”

  
  
  
  


“Jongdae.”

The café manager looks up from where he’s clearly on his phone and definitely  _ not _ managing. “What the hell do you want?” he snaps.

Chanyeol raises his hands in defeat. “Chill, man. I just need your advice.”

He scoffs. “ _ My  _ advice? Since when do you care about what I have to say?”

“I usually don’t. But, surprisingly, you’re the only person that knows Baekhyun well. He doesn’t have many friends.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Wow, he must be  _ so  _ lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

Chanyeol sighs exasperatedly. “Look, Jongdae, I don’t need your sass. I need your help. And no matter how rude you are to me and literally everything you see, I know you have a soft spot for Baekhyun and I really need your help.”

“Fine,” Jongdae crosses his arms across his chest. “What do you need?”

Chanyeol sighs, places his fingers on the counter and looks at Jongdae straight in the eyes. “I want to ask Baekhyun to move in with me.”

It’s silent for a moment before Jongdae starts laughing.

Chanyeol looks perplexed. “What?”

Jongdae facepalms. “That’s what this is about? God, you made me think it was something serious.”

“It is serious!”

Jongdae barks out another laugh. “No it isn’t! You don’t even have to stress about it! Why the hell would Baekhyun say no, anyways?”

Chanyeol stops to think.  _ Why would he say no? _

  
  


_ He probably wouldn’t. _

_ But still. It’s scary. _

  
  


Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up after his shift on Saturday, making sure to nod a thank you to Jongdae who rolls his eyes and turns away in response.

The walk to Chanyeol’s house is short and sweet, but as soon as they enter the apartment, Chanyeol starts to worry. Will Baekhyun want to live with him?

Baekhyun immediately flops onto the couch and stretches his arms wide, waiting for the taller to snuggle with him. He doesn’t. Baekhyun sits back up again and looks worriedly at the taller.

Baekhyun pouts. “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol wrings his hands together. “Yeah?”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Chanyeol sighs and sits next to him. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiles warmly. “I love you too, Mr. Chanyeol. Now will you tell me what’s up?”

Chanyeol fiddles with his fingers. “I was just thinking of our relationship-”

Baekhyun stands up quickly. “Wait, are we breaking up?”

“No! No, no.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I’m stressing you out aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah. You sound so serious,” Baekhyun whines, sitting back down again.

Chanyeol smiles fondly. “I was just thinking if...you wanted to move in with me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen comically. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not like I’m trying to forc-”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol stills. “You will?”

Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s cheek. “Of course, Chanyeol. It’s way more convenient. You live closer to college and the café. Plus, I get to spend more time with you.”

Chanyeol absolutely adores this man. He kisses him sweetly, feeling the other smile into it. 

“I love you.”

Baekhyun hums in response, choosing to pull him into another kiss, this time longer.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all written on a whim and it's noticeable >.<

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you did <3


End file.
